


Wolfstar Oneshots

by DemiliaAug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiliaAug/pseuds/DemiliaAug
Summary: Just a compilation of some oneshots I've been posting on Tumblr.





	1. Bar Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://amotorcyleandchocolates.tumblr.com/post/171435781457/wolfstar-oneshot-iii

Remus sank into the booth in the corner of the bar a few feet away from his friends. James and Lily barely glanced as he walked off, too busy debating who would win in the Ireland vs. Bulgaria match the next weekend.

Sirius came back with another round of drinks for the two of them and slid one over. Remus grinned at his boyfriend and pulled him into his lap. Sirius gave a small wide-eyed look and went to move, but Remus locked his arms around his waist. In Sirius’s ear he whispered, “Mine,” a little possessively. 

Sirius’s lips curled into a devilish grin and he leaned into what he assumed was a tipsy Remus embrace. It was usually the other way around and he would be damned if he didn’t enjoy watching Remus cuddle him. 

Sirius tipped back his drink and when Remus went to grab his, he blocked his hand for a moment. “That’s your last one for the night Moony. Just so you know.”

Remus rolled his eyes, “Lighten up.”

Sirius choked back a laugh at the unfiltered side of Remus and nestled close against him, if that was at all possible. He tilted his head back again for another sip and Remus became fixated on how his hair fell away to reveal bits of his neck.

Remus closed the distance and nibbled on Sirius’s earlobe, causing him to bite his knuckle to keep himself under control. Sirius pressed a light kiss to Remus’s cheek and looked at his face longingly. He absentmindedly traced the scars that lined his skin and Remus shivered almost imperceptibly, but Sirius noticed everything about him.

“How long do you think before James and Lily come find us?” he asked quietly, nudging his head into Sirius’s hand.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, “Why do you care so much?”

It was a challenge and when Remus smirked, Sirius thought his heart was going to explode. Here he was trying to dance carefully around a slightly tipsy Remus, but the man just wanted to burn everything to the ground.

Remus dipped his head, forehead touching Sirius’s. His nimble fingers caught the long-haired man by the jaw and their noses nudged one another when he spoke in a low voice. “Why do you think?” Remus quipped. 

Sirius gulped and whispered back. afraid to break whatever spell was being spun in the moment. “For the first time in my life Moony, I’m absolutely speechless”

Remus chuckled and kissed Sirius gently, his hands wrapping into Sirius’s hair. It started off slow and gentle but Remus hungered for more and Sirius could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Remus bit Sirius’s lower lip and then gently pushed him completely against the wall.

Sirius pulled back just enough from the kiss to breath. Remus had him trapped against the wall, his hands roaming Sirius’s abs through his shirt. His green eyes were swirling like a potion and Sirius tipped forward hesitantly to kiss him.

Remus tilted his head away to focus on Sirius’s neck instead. Sirius’s hands tugged Remus closer and the man smirked against his skin. His teeth grazed along Sirius’s skin and then he left little nips here and there. Sirius whimpered and pushed Remus back just enough to look into his eyes. “Let’s just get out of here.”

Remus gave him a broad grin and grabbed Sirius by the hand, dragging him out of the booth to find James and Lily, where Remus promptly nodded to James. “You owe Lily five galleons.”

Sirius stood looking confused. “What’s going on exactly?”

Remus turned back and pecked Sirius on the cheek. “They had a bet on who would want to go home first tonight. James thought since I’m the bookworm, it would be me. But, I knew the fasted way to get you to want to leave would be to seduce you.”

Sirius stood in silence for a moment. “Bloody hell Remus. I’m both proud and disappointed.”

Remus grinned at his boyfriend, “I wasn’t kidding though. We’re actually leaving.” He tugged on Sirius’s arm and made way to go. Lily was laughing and James’s face had turned bright red. 

Sirius paused for a moment. “So you weren’t even tipsy then?”

Remus laughed, “Not nearly enough for how embarrassed I felt when I nearly ravaged you in public.”

Sirius gave off a bark of a laugh and quickly followed. “You’re in for a world of trouble when we get back. You know that right?”

Remus winked and Sirius was entirely certain his racing heart could be heard. “I thought it was just assumed when I started dating you.”


	2. At the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original post: https://amotorcyleandchocolates.tumblr.com/post/168631172032/wolfstar-oneshot

Sirius was always a flirt. But as the years went by and he realized his feelings for Remus, his attention shifted from the young men and women in his year to the werewolf he spent all his time with. He came up with excuses to spend hours with Remus and steal glances here and there at him. Small touches and grazes of the hand were enough to leave Remus both flustered and oblivious.

The one thing he did the most that left Remus driven mad was bite his lip. They would have banter over the tiniest thing and Sirius would just smirk and bite his lip while gazing at Sirius with his mercury eyes. It was infatuating.

One day after and hour of studying in the library, shoulder-to-shoulder, Remus couldn’t take it anymore. Sirius was messing about more than hitting the books and every time he made a witty remark to Remus his eyes would scan the werewolf’s face and then he would bite his lip. It was like he didn’t even notice he did it, but Remus couldn’t focus. All he could think about was kissing Sirius.

He slapped his quill into his potions textbook and without thinking first whispered, “Bloody hell, would you stop it already?”

Sirius quirked an eyebrow, a smirk already rising to his face that he fought. “Stop what?” he feinted innocence.

It dawned on Remus then, the weight of his action if he finished that conversation. A small feeling of dread settling into his stomach and he quickly got up to stare out the window, his hands on his head. “Nevermind,” he murmured.

But Sirius, per usual, would not let it go. “Well I can’t stop what I don’t know is bothering you. Come on Moony, tell me what it is,” he pressed with a smug expression.

Sirius crept up on Remus as the silence fell around them with a hint of tension. Remus considered throwing the words out there then, but once they were they could never be taken back. He couldn’t be the one to ruin the Marauders like that. James would take Sirius’s side and Peter would follow. Lily would potentially side with Remus, but her growing feelings for James left it questionable.

While he was lost in thought, Sirius was focused on other thoughts. Mainly, ones like pushing Remus against the wall and finally kissing him after all this time. He wrapped his hand around Remus’s wrist and pulled him back, forcing them to look at each other. “Remus, if you’re not going to tell me what’s wrong, then I’ll just have to leave.”

Remus choked out a “No.”

Sirius bit his lip out of smugness and watched Remus close his eyes in frustration and groan. “You’re doing it again.”

“Oh really Moony? Tell me what’s so bad about biting my lip?”

Remus tensed and remained quiet, his eyes flying open and staring at Sirius in horror. A glint of amusement crept into Sirius’s eyes and he slowly leaned closer to Remus, stretching up to become level with the taller werewolf. “Are you hiding feelings for me?” His words were a whisper that grazed Remus’s lips.

Remus wanted to pull away but he was frozen on the spot, confused and dazed. This was just another prank Sirius was playing on him. After all he had watched him go through dates the same way Remus himself went through books. Sirius spoke again, this time his mouth was at the corner of Remus’s lips. “I have my own secret to tell you then.” He let the words hang there in the air.

Remus couldn’t breathe. He waited for Sirius to say it was a prank but instead he admitted something else. “I want you.”

A flash of surprise ran through Remus’s face and Sirius threw caution to the wind. He pushed Remus against the cool windows and their mouths came crashing together.

It was wild and fierce. Tongues met and hands wove into hair. Remus was gasping for breath but didn’t want to let go because Sirius was his anchor. Sirius never wanted it to end because that moment right there was worth every bit of buildup he had let himself create in his mind.

It slowed to a soft and tender pace, hands roaming down spines and muscle. Then Remus growled against Sirius’s mouth when he tried to pull away. Sirius gasped a bit in equal surprise and appreciation. Remus took the lead and tugged at Sirius’s bottom lip and Sirius thought his world was ending.

When they finally broke apart he stared at Remus. “Merlin’s beard if I had known I was driving you that wild I would have done that on day one.”

Remus broke into a grin and stalked back to his desk and sank back into potions homework. Sirius continued to stare, hungry for more and shocked at how casual Remus was. He let out a small whimper of frustration and sat down next to him. Sirius poked Remus, trying to break his focus but Remus merely bit his lip and refused to meet Sirius’s eye. He could play that game too.


	3. Marauders Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://amotorcyleandchocolates.tumblr.com/post/169093463552/wolfstar-oneshot-ii

Remus watched Sirius’s fingers twitch, ones that would be perfect for playing the piano, and longed to reach out and take his hand. He wanted to curl up in the end of the sofa, their limbs a tangled mess and run his hands through the waves as dark as ink that grazed a pale collarbone.

“Oi Moony, are you listening to me?” James threw a book at Remus and it hit him in the knee, bringing him back to the present.

Sirius smirked at the commotion and Remus let out a strangled whimper. His face was flushed and he looked at James, whose face was trying its best not to look like it was analyzing the situation. The scruffy haired boy continued pointing at the Marauder’s Map. “Lily is heading to the library. Come with me so I can have an excuse to talk to her.”

The werewolf’s eyes rolled. “And exactly why do I have to aid you in your pathetic attempts at wooing my friend?”

James said nothing but his eyes darted back and forth between Sirius and Remus with a glint of amusement. Remus gulped and instantly jumped to his feet. “WE’RE LEAVING TO GO TO THE LIBRARY PETER. MAKE SURE SIRIUS DOESN’T BURN THE TOWER DOWN.”

It was just the four of them this late, but Peter was on the opposite side of the room, scribbling furiously on his parchment for Potions homework he had forgotten to do until just then. Sirius scoffed, “I hardly think Peter could stop me from doing so. But very well, challenge accepted.”

His steel gaze leveled with Remus and there was enough tension to be cut with a knife, maybe that was just in his head. He walked through the portrait entrance and James bounded after him, animatedly talking about Lily. “Do you think I should pretend I forgot to do my homework? Then maybe I can ask her to help me with it and get her to spend all night helping me.”

The brown haired boy snorted. “Did you even do your homework?”

“Oh right. I guess I didn’t. BUT SEE IT WOULD BE AN ACTUAL REASON THEN!”

Remus gave an exasperated sigh, “And what exactly am I supposed to tell Lily is the reason I came with? She’s going to realize I didn’t come to the library to do my homework when it’s been finished for two days.”

James offered a shrug. “Just tell her you were looking for some book or something? I don’t know.”

He said nothing in reply and continued to try and walk down the corridor in peace. James grew uncomfortably and unusually silent and then finally spoke so low only Remus’s werewolf hearing allowed him to know what he said. “When are you finally going to tell Sirius?”

His jumper felt too tight and the air too stuffy. He stopped and turned on his heel. “What is there to tell him?” Remus asked softly, but an unmistakable edge to his voice.

James’s face was unreadable and finally he nodded before nudging past Remus. “If you’re not going to tell him you’re in love with him, the least you can do is keep the staring to a minimum. Not only is it extremely awkward for Peter and I to pretend we don’t notice, it strokes his ego.”

Remus stood in the corridor sputtering and scarlet-faced. His heart pounded in his chest 

~

Sirius sat in Gryffindor Tower and listened to Peter furiously scratch across his parchment. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore. “Do you think Remus likes me?” he asked nonchalantly.

Peter looked up, more confused than anything else. “What? Of course he does. We’re all mates.” 

“Of course, you’re right Wormtail. I apologize for being such a git,” he waved his hand airily. The boy had a nervous twitch in his hands and Sirius eyed him closely. He decided to continue his line of thinking, “But do you think he loves me?”

The small boy froze, his eyes wide. “What? Sirius are you trying to tell me something? I really think James would be the best person to talk to about this, not me.” The words tumbled out of his mouth and he was breathing faster.

“Oh what does James know about love?” Sirius asked as he stretched out across the sofa. “Look at where all his pining has got him.”

Peter nodded but still looked confused. “But I’m utterly hopeless with girls. What would I know about this? And not to mention, Remus isn’t a girl.”

Sirius snorted, “He might as well be with how much chocolate he eats and his little monthly problem. But Peter, you’re observant. I know how you read people better than all of us, even Moony. What do you think? He’s been acting odd around me lately.”

Deciding it was best to leave the situation be, Peter returned to his work. “Sirius, I think you should talk to Remus,” he said firmly. 

Silence fell between them and Sirius made a silent promise to talk to Remus that evening.

~

When James and Lily came back to the common room without Remus, Sirius was slightly concerned but decided he shouldn’t ask as to not ruin their time together. They each walked towards the dormitories and James made no effort to ask Sirius if he was going to bed, knowing full well that the Black boy often was a restless sleeper and would stay up past most of them.

Peter was already in bed, having made the trek only a few minutes after the awkward silence fell between him and Sirius. He said goodnight and that was it. 

Sirius waited a half hour before Remus arrived back, his eyes drooping with tiredness and the Marauders Map tucked into his backpocket. He was unsurprised to find Sirius up and flopped into the other corner of the sofa. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Sirius winked playfully, “Plagued by a world without you,” and looked amused at the faint pink color that rose to Remus’s cheeks. “Why do you have the map?” he continued.

Remus rolled his eyes, “James is an idiot and left it in the library. I had to double back for it and they were so lost into staring into each other’s eyes they didn’t even notice.”

A bark-like laugh escaped Sirius and he leaned in closer to Remus. “We’ll just have to start staring into each other’s eyes until he can’t take it anymore. Give him a taste of his own medicine.”

Everything froze in that moment as Sirius watched the weight of his words play out over Remus’s face. It was cherry red and he was sputtering as he tried to deflect the comment with something sarcastic and failed. Finally he dragged his hands across his face, “I promise I wasn’t staring at you earlier. James made the same remark to me in the corridor. I was just lost in thought.”

Sirius feigned disappointed, knowing it was a lie. “Pity, I would do anything to earn an ounce of your attention Moony. I am quite fond of you after all.”

His fingers traced idle circles on the back of Remus’s hand and Remus had to force himself not to yank it away. This had to be a dream.

A dark look passed over Remus’s features and he stood up. “You know, I thought you were better than playing with my feelings. I’m sorry they’re so obvious, but I’m not sorry they exist. That’s all I’m going to say on the matter. Goodnight Sirius.”

He made to quickly walk away but Sirius jumped up in front of him and grabbed his wrist. Remus’s blood felt like it was roaring in his ears and he looked anywhere but at Sirius. A soft smile crossed the shorter boy’s face. “Remus, I am being serious. The adjective, not my name. Although I suppose my witty retort was very true to who I am as a person.”

Remus stood there in shock, wanting to melt into the floor. Sirius took his silence as a means to continue and pushed onward. “I noticed you’re different around me lately. At first I thought I had pissed you off and didn’t realize it but I keep catching you staring at me the way you do at chocolate across the room. Not to mention how red your face is around all my flirty comments lately. I always thought you were immune to my charms, but maybe I finally wore you down. Good word, James wore down Lily and then I wore down you. Maybe there’s hope for Peter after all.”

Sirius’s face was as vulnerable as Remus had ever saw it and the rambling continued, but he barely processed a word of it. The werewolf cut him off, “Sirius, for once shut up.”

It took the boy by surprise and flash of hurt crossed his face. He stepped aside and sank into the sofa and curled up. Remus was still shocked and barely knew what to do. He moved to sit in the middle of the cushions, his knee hitting Sirius’s. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I just needed to take in what you were saying.”

Sirius titled his head back. “It’s fine Moony. I shouldn’t have assumed anything. Can we please forget this?”

A low growl escaped Remus and Sirius looked at him, his head tilted in curiosity. “Sirius you assumed right. I mean I did just admit it minutes ago. I just always thought you would make a joke out of it and leave me pining after you like all the other ones you do.”

Sirius scoffed, “I only do that because they’re not you.”

They both had leaned forward unconsciously and Sirius made the way for their foreheads to touch. Remus lifted a shaking hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Sirius’s ear. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? You’re supposed to be the bold one.”

He laughed bitterly, “Would it amuse you if I said matters of the heart scare me because of my family?”

Remus sighed softly, “No, I would say it makes me sad because you deserve a lot better. Although, I think you deserve better than a werewolf too.”

Sirius moved his head and nudged Remus’s ear with his nose, his lips lightly grazing Remus’s cheek. “Cut the self-pitying bullshit and kiss me already.”

A shiver ran down Remus’s spine and he turned his head to meet Sirius’s lips. The crescent moonlight shone through the windows as Remus let his hands tangle into Sirius’s hair. When they first broke apart, Sirius trailed soft kisses across Remus’s scars, his jaw and his neck. A low growl escaped from Remus when Sirius stopped to nibble on his earlobe.

Remus pushed Sirius back and gingerly trailed his fingers along the collarbone Sirius was showing as he never buttoned his collar and left his tie loose. Sirius shivered in response and pulled Remus by the jumper back to him. 

Their mouths met again, eagerly seeking to explore one another’s in a dance of the heart. When they finally slowed to catch their breath, Remus shifted and they were pressed against one another, each on their side and Sirius’s narrow frame was trying not to fall off they sofa. 

They laughed softly into one another, their adrenaline and emotions running wild. Sirius basked in the warmth Remus gave off and Remus sighed softly as he tucked his head into Sirius’s neck. “You know we should probably head to bed. We have class in the morning.”

Sirius groaned, “Why do you always have to be the responsible one?”

Remus stole another kiss from Sirius, “Believe me, it’s a burden,” and then shoved him off the sofa. Sirius landed with a light thud and a face full of shock. Remus smirked to himself and got up, heading for him room, a grin spreading on his flushed face as he went.


	4. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Post: https://amotorcyleandchocolates.tumblr.com/post/171890488902/wolfstar-oneshot-iv

Sirius had gone to his room after he had seen Regulus in the dining hall in the morning. It was Saturday, meaning James had practice and Remus and Peter had gone to watch. 

He sighed and rolled over, shoving his face into his pillows. He was desperately trying to brush off the tense situation, his brother proclaiming that he couldn’t wait to join the Deatheaters. The Slytherin table hushing him while snickering. He should have realized that his last year would be anything but calm after leaving the Black household the summer prior.

Now he had to worry about the influence his younger brother of three years would face while remaining at Hogwarts with those literal snakes. He bit into his pillow to keep from gritting his teeth or screaming loud enough to disturb whoever may be in the next room. 

A shift in the weight at the foot of his bed made him peak his head up. Remus was sitting there, concern in his eyes. “Sirius are you okay?”

Sirius let his head flop back into the pillows. He wanted to be angry with Remus for coming to check on him. He wanted to yell at him to go away, but really what he wanted was a hug and for someone to tell him it would be okay. “I’m fine Remus, you can go back to commenting on James’s flying technique.”

A grunt came from Remus and he flopped onto the space Sirius left in the bed. “The fact you called me by my actual name means you’re not. So I’m not leaving you. You can talk about it or don’t, but I’m not going to let you cry alone. Or worse, pick a fight and get expelled.”

Sirius made to shove Remus off the bed but, but the taller boy flung his arm out and blocked him. He gave a wolfish grin and growled at Sirius. He sighed and went back to moping in his pillows.

Remus made a noise of satisfaction and summoned a book from his bedside. He opened up to the page he had last left off and settled himself in. Sirius turned on his side after several moments of silence and looked up at Remus. “He’s going to die young. I always thought it would be me. I’m the reckless one after all, but Merlin’s beard it’s going to be him.”

To his credit, Remus remained neutral in expression and simply turned the page in his book. He pretended not to see the tears welling in Sirius’s eyes. “Sirius, you can’t stop him. In fact, the more you try, the more he’ll want to join them. The best thing you can do is to never stop loving him and hope for the best.”

The black haired boy clenched his fits. “That’s not enough Remus. I want him to live and be happy dammit. I want him to stop buying into the Black family pureblood bullshit and wake up to reality.”

Remus sighed tiredly and placed his bookmark back in his book. He set it on Sirius’s nightstand and looked at Sirius who was half curled up on the bed as if he was trying to hide from reality. Tears were beginning to leak onto his face and Remus felt a pang of sadness. “I know, but some things can’t be changed. You have to accept that you can’t control the path in life he takes. It’s bound to hurt him, yes. But, what are you going to do about it?”

Sirius started crying, his chest rising and falling faster. He clenched his jaw and hung his head. “I’ll kill every last one of them myself if I have to.”

A chuckle escaped Remus. “There’s the Sirius I know and love. James and I will be by your side when you do, but don’t let yourself get swept up in this and get killed. We need you Sirius. I need you.”

Remus put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to look him in the eye. They stared at one another for a moment and then Sirius clung to Remus. He was shaking, scared for his brother, scared for his future, and scared over his feelings for Remus. What would happen to them after they graduated? 

He had always thought it would be the Marauders for the rest of their lives but James and Lily were dating now and spent more time with each other than them. Peter spent his days befriending some of the Slytherins, a thought that troubled them all even if he was only playing them in Wizard’s Chess. Remus spent his days holed up in the library, studying for exams and trying to prepared for working in the wizard world that was against him. Sirius spent his days kicking rocks at the Whomping Willow and realizing everything was changing to fast for him to handle.

Remus tightened his grip on his sobbing friend, trying not to move. He wanted desperately to stroke his hair or hold his hand, but he prevented himself. He wouldn’t do this to Sirius, especially not in the state he was in. They were friends above all else. 

After several minutes, Sirius’s crying stopped and he pulled back from Remus. Their hands rested lazily on one another’s and Sirius was staring at the absentmindedly. Remus was staring at them intently and trying not to twitch.

Finally Sirius spoke. “Do you really need me Remus?”

He left out a shaky laugh in response. “Of course I do Padfoot. What would the Marauders be without you? What would Moony be without you?”

Sirius punched him in the shoulder gently before letting his hand fall back on top of Remus’s. “Come on, be serious.”

Remus smirked. “I can’t be Sirius when that’s your name. James would cry in confusion.”

The shorter boy fell back laughing and Remus grinned at the sound. “That was a good one Moony. You got me.”

Remus fell back against his own side. “I do try. But honestly, yes I need you. You’re my best friend and I care about you.”

Sirius turned to face him and raised his hand, but stopped himself with a look of confusion on his features. “How much do you need me?” he whispered. It was half to himself and half to Remus. He didn’t know where he was going with this and he was scared to find out.

Remus was staring at him intensely, his eyesbrows knitted in confusion. “Is everything okay?”

His long hair covered his eyes as Sirius shook his head. “Remus, what if I told you that I love you?”

Remus tried to laugh it off, but it sounded like he was gasping for air. The Marauders had all told one another that they loved each other before, but it was in the way a brother loves their brother. This time though, the amount of pain and emotion that Sirius used when he announced the word made it feel different. The air felt like it was closing in on the two of them and Remus was caught staring at those steel eyes hovering inches from his own. 

“Are you sure?” he ground out at last. There was a rising panic in his voice and he fought the urge to sit up and leave.

Sirius nodded and the two of them sat there in silence for a minute. Finally, Remus put up a hand to gently push the hair out of Sirius’s face. Sirius leaned into the touch and moved over to rest his head on Remus’s shoulder. Remus’s hand made it’s way over to hold Sirius close.

The two of them sat like that, in silence, for what felt like hours although it might have only been minutes. Something shifted between them that they could never undo no matter what became of them in the following months. Neither one of them knew what the future held but in that moment, it was infinite. Eventually, the crying brought tiredness to Sirius’s eyes and he fell asleep. Remus began to drift off from the peaceful rhythm of Sirius’s breathing and mumbling his sleep.

James came back from quidditch practice that day and stumbled on the sight of his two best friends. They both stirred in their sleep at the racket he made from hitting his broomstick on the floor when he saw the sight, but neither fully woke. “About damn time,” he mumbled to Peter before they both went downstairs to eat lunch.


End file.
